The Powerpuffs & Rowdyruffs Forgotten Names
by Magical Blazze
Summary: So, do you know your Puffs and Ruffs? Ha! I bet you didn't know there's more then you know. I'll show you the secrets I been keeping locked in my closet for many years. Main info. on them; story will come soon.
1. Number Four

**Chapter 1**

**Number Four**

"So, you think you know the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff. Ha! I wouldn't say other wise. Hi, I'm Magical Blazze and I want to know the truth. Would you? But, 1st I want to tell you about my main characters Blazze and Bam."

**Magical Blazze**

**Real Name: **Chika Watanabe

**Signature Color: **Yellow

**Weapon: **Gymnastics ribbon

**Likes: **Dancing, drawing, taking pictures, cooking, school, bugs, books, sports, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Short skirts and anything bad

**Hair: **Brown, puffy, long afro with a yellow bow on the right side**(facing her) (Goes fully afro if wet)**

**Eyes: **Yellow

**Known As: **Smartest girl in school and Puff team, both girly girl and tomboy**(but mainly tomboy)**, famous from her parents, and yellow Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Bam**(Riku)** Jojo

**Closest Friend(s): **Kaoru and Kukai

**Background Story: **Chika was born in Tokyo, Japan and daughter of Tomoya and Chizuru Watanabe. After her mother got shot when she was five years old, Tomoya moved them to Europe until she was 8. Then they moved to Africa and stayed there until she was 9, then to North and South America until she was 12; then on to Australia until she was 14, and age of 15 she was in China. Each place she when she met her other family members from rich to poor and gain new friends and old crushes. Finally her father had them move back to Tokyo when she was 16 and that when she became a Powerpuff Z.

**Fiery Bam**

**Fake name: **Riku Jojo

**Signature Color: **Dark Yellow

**Weapon: **Bow and arrows

**Likes: **Books, video games, his brothers, school, yellow roses, beating Chika at her own game, and roller blading

**Dislikes: **Annoying noises, water in his hair, stupid questions, and repeating himself

**Hair: **Brown, puffy, short afro with dark yellow dewrag**(Goes fully afro if wet)**

**Eyes: **Dark Yellow

**Known As: **Smartest boy in school and Ruff team and kind yet forceful brother

**Counterpart: **Chika**(Magical Blazze) **Watanabe

**Closest Friend(s): **Eiji

**Background Story: **Bam was made out of Chika's rubber band, Mojo's body hair, and Chemical Z and then later spiders. In the beginning he hate the Powerpuff Z**(especially Blazze) **and after finding out that Blazze was real Chika he like them.

"Ok, there are my characters. Stay toon for The Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

**Blazze: This was made a long time ago, but I finally decided to finish my story that goes with this. So, look forward to seeing 'Unthinkable Lovers' in my story box.**


	2. 1st is Really the Best

**Chapter 2**

**1****st**** is Really the Best**

"Hi, everyone is M.B. and this chapter I'm talking about PPGZ**(the boys will be next chapter). **So, let's get started ;P!"

**Hyper Blossom**

**Real Name: **Momoko Akatsutsumi

**Signature Color: **Pink

**Weapon: **Yo-yo

**Likes: **Boys, sweet, skirts, girly stuff, friends, and family

**Dislikes: **Vegetables, bugs, scary stuff, and dentists

**Hair: **long, ankle length orange usually in a ponytail with a big, red bow

**Eyes: **Pink

**Known As:** The leader of the PPGZ, boy crazy, sweet loving, extreme superhero fan girl, and the pink Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Kukai**(Brick)** Jojo

**Closest Friend(s): **Miyako and Kaoru

**Background Story: **Momoko lives with her mother, father, and her little sister, Kuriko. Momoko was always known as the girl who wanted to be a heroine and also the girl who would fall in love with about every boy in school. So, one day when she was leaving Kintoki Shop and started head to the park to eat her snacks; she saw a white light almost hit a little girl, but Momoko blocked her and now she is known as Hyper Blossom, leader of the PPGZ.

**Rolling Bubbles**

**Real Name: **Miyako Goutokuji

**Signature Color: **Light Blue

**Weapon:** Bubble Wand

**Likes: **Pretty clothes, cute stuff, animals, friends, family, fashion, Octi, and shopping

**Dislikes: **Mean people, people using animals for bad things, and everything bad

**Hair: **Blonde hair in two curly pigtails

**Eyes: **Light Blue

**Known As: **The sweet, cute, kind, popular girl in school, and blue Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Eiji**(Boomer) **Jojo

**Closest Friend(s): **Momoko, Kaoru, Chika, and Ikuto

**Background Story: **Miyako lives with her grandma while her parents are away. Her was always popular with the boys at her school and had love letters falling out of her locker**(Momoko is pretty jealous of that fact)**. Well, one day after school Miyako when shopping for a pretty dress. When she was walking she stopped to look at the bubbles a little girl was blowing. Then she saw a white light coming she shielded the little girl and that how she became a Powerpuff Z.

**Powered Buttercup**

**Real Name: **Kaoru Matsubara

**Signature Color: **Light Green

**Weapon:**Huge Hammer

**Likes: **Sports, wrestling, bugs, boy stuff, strong boys, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Skirts, boys, and ghosts

**Hair: **Raven hair in a spiky hairdo

**Eyes: **Light Green

**Known As: **The tomboy, strongest girl in school**(and on the team)**, and green Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Ikuto**(Butch) **Jojo

**Closest Friend(s): **Chika and Momoko

**Background Story: **Kaoru lives with her mother, father, her big brother, Dai, and her little brother, Shou. Since her father is a wrestler and she mainly lives with boys, she became a tomboy. Doing lots of sports and destroying the boys, she was mainly known as a boy…which most of the girls loved her**(Miyako looks up to her)**. So, one day where she was skating out of the school**(and the crazy fan girls were being fans) **she skated down the streets. A little boy was playing a game when a white light was about to hit him. But Kaoru jumped in front of him and became Powerpuff Z.

* * *

><p><strong>Add Powerpuff Girl Z<strong>

**Quickest Bloom**

**Real Name: **Kuriko Akatsutsumi

**Signature Color: **Orange

**Weapon: **Marbles

**Likes: **Her sister, sweets, boys, friends, family, and superheroes

**Dislikes: **Her sister getting something bigger

**Hair: **Light tan hair in two median braids made into circle held by two red bows

**Eyes: **Orange

**Known As: **Momoko's bratty sister who loves her though and orange Powerpuff Girl

**Love Interest: **Ken Kitazawa

**Closest Friend(s): **Ken and Kukai

**Background Story: **"I won't tell you guys how she became Powerpuff Z until the **Unthinkable Lovers **comes, but let's just say there is a lot of marble flying, sister moments, and accidents."

"Ok, that is it…the boys will be next..bye!"


	3. The Boyz

**Chapter 3**

**The Boyz**

"Hi, it M.B. again! Yup, it the boys turn and I can't wait to tell you about them."

**Jamming Brick**

**Fake Name: **Kukai Jojo

**Signature Color: **Red

**Weapon: **Spinning Top

**Likes: **Sweets, fairs, basketball, cooking sweets, and joking around

**Dislikes: **His plans failing, being a bad leader, and Himeko

**Hair:** Orange, median hair**(to his shoulders)** that is spiky on the bottom with a red cap

**Eyes: **Red

**Known As: **The leader of the RRBZ**(halfway the leader of the whole group)**, sweet loving, prince charming, and red Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Momoko**(Hyper Blossom) **Akatsutsumi

**Closest Friend(s): **Ikuto, Riku, and Chika

**Background Story: **Brick was made out of Momoko's heart shaped straw, Mojo's body hair, and Chemical Z and then later puppy tails. In the beginning he hate the Powerpuff Z**(especially Blossom) **and after finding out that Blossom was really Momoko he like them.

**Lightning Boomer**

**Fake Name: **Eiji Jojo

**Signature Color: **Blue

**Weapon: **Huge Boomerang

**Likes: **Video games, comic books, being good, and being strong

**Dislikes: **Grabby people, boys hitting on Miyako, and Takaaki

**Hair: **Blonde, short hair with spiky front tips

**Eyes: **Blue

**Known As: **Sweet, kind, gentle boy, and blue Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Miyako**(Rolling Bubbles) **Goutokuji

**Closest Friend(s): **Riku and Ikuto

**Background Story: **Boomer was made out of Miyako's q-tips, Mojo's body hair, and Chemical Z and then later snips. In the beginning he hate the Powerpuff Z**(especially Bubbles(but he did have a soft spot for her though)) **and after finding out that Bubbles was real Miyako he like them**(and his soft spot for her grow)**.

**Slamming Butch**

**Fake Name: **Ikuto Jojo

**Signature Color: **Green

**Weapon: **Knight's Sword

**Likes:** Sports, being a pervert, calling Kaoru babe, cupcake, and butterbutt, winning, and picking on Eiji

**Dislikes: **Anyone who picks on his brothers, losing, and school

**Hair: **Raven hair in a asymmetric cut**(goes over his left eye(facing him))** with ponytail on top

**Eyes: **Green

**Known As: **The strongest boy in school**(and on the team)**, pervert, get-in-your-pant boy, and green Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Kaoru**(Powered Buttercup) **Matsubara

**Closest Friend(s): **Kukai, Eiji, and Miyako

**Background Story: **Butch was made out of Kaoru's stinking sock, Mojo's body hair, and Chemical Z and then later snails. In the beginning he hate the Powerpuff Z**(and kind of Buttercup) **and after finding out that Buttercup was really Kaoru he like them**(and the pervert in him awaked)**.

"Alright that is it! No more Powerpuffs and/or Rowdyruffs…or are there? Like I said at the beginning do you know your Puffs and Ruffs?…..well, I have found something in the deep shadow that there are more. So, I'm going to tell you about next time. So, stay toon for others!"


	4. Sweet Air

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Air**

"Ok, now I bet you guys are worry about the other Puffs and Ruffs, right? Well, I'm going to tell you about the Powerpuff Boys Z and the Rowdyruff Girls Z. Yes, you guys can tell they are different and I will go more in depth with it late, but all you need to know now is that this Puffs and Ruffs are in a different zone called Air of Yellow. Alright, shall we begin with the Powerpuff Boys Z."

**Rocking Band**

**Fake Name: **Kaito Jono

**Signature Color: **Tan

**Weapon:** Electric Guitar

**Likes: **Rock 'n' Roll, loud music, parties, playing his guitar, and writing his music

**Dislikes: **People looking at his lyrics without permission, slow songs, being a fool, and knock-offs of anything

**Hair: **Dark tan hair in a short, wavy style

**Eyes:** Tan

**Known As: **The leader of the Powerpuff Boys Z**(pretty much his whole team)**, the rock star, cool kid of the school, the best electric guitar player in the school, and tan Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Takiko**(Artistic Button) **Kimura

**Closest Friend(s): **Shiro

**Background Story:** Band was made out of Takiko's pencil, Moko Jono's DNA, Chemical Z, and later baby drool. Moko Jono wanted her own kids to take over the world since the RRGZ were a ready bad and she wanted to be the best villain there. But, something when wrong and the boys became good. The boys were the 1st to met Professor Uranium and her daughter, Haine since they were the good guys. Professor Platinum wanted the boys to get the girls to turn good. Band hate the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(especially Button)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Baking Baker**

**Fake Name: **Makoto Jono

**Signature Color: **Rust Red

**Weapon: **Huge Okonomiyaki Spatula

**Likes: **Sweets, cooking, okonomiyaki, chocolate, and good smells

**Dislikes: **Boring flavors, a lot of salt, goldfish, very salty food, and soy milk

**Hair: **Brown-blonde, elbow length hair in a ponytail

**Eyes: **Rust Red

**Known As: **The cook in the family, eater, and rust red Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Sanaye**(Tasteful Bliss) **Fujihara

**Closest Friend(s): **Yutaka and Akako

**Background Story: **Baker was made of Sanaye's half eating chocolate, Moko's DNA, Chemical Z, and later a used tissue. Baker hate the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(had a soft spot for Bliss)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Mellow BenBen**

**Fake Name: **Yutaka Jono

**Signature Color:** Blue Violet

**Weapon: **Soccer Ball

**Likes: **Soccer, chocolate, getting down and dirty, being on top, and winning

**Dislikes: **Vegetables, nuts, losing, and stupid T.V. shows

**Hair: **Dark brown, short hair in a ponytail**(Looks a lot like)**

**Eyes: **Blue Violet**(wears glasses)**

**Known As: **The joker, life of the party, adventurer, and blue violet Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Akako**(Jumping Bunny) **Yoshikuni

**Closest Friend(s): **Makoto and Sanaye

**Background Story: **BenBen was made out of Akako's water bottle, Moko's DNA, Chemical Z, and later a stinky sock. BenBen hate the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(had a little crush on Bunny)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Peaceful Bay**

**Fake Name: **Shiro Jono

**Signature Color: **Turquoise

**Weapon: **Flute

**Likes: **Water, sweet songs, birds singing, love songs, writing his music, and shiny things

**Dislikes: **Seeing blood, eating fish, worms, and fire

**Hair: **Sky blue, short hair in a samurai bun

**Eyes: **Turquoise**(wears glasses)**

**Known As: **The peacemaker, relaxed boy, best flute player at the school, can't hate anyone, and turquoise Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Izumi**(Cool Breeze) **Yamashita

**Closest Friend(s): **Kaito and Takiko

**Background: **Bay was made out of Izumi's piece of kimono, Moko's DNA, Chemical Z, and later a candy wrappers. Bay disliked the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(had a little crush on Breeze)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Nasty Bruce**

**Fake Name: **Yuri Jono

**Signature Color: **Red Orange

**Weapon: **Barrel

**Likes: **Nuts, friends, family, and being with Makoto

**Dislikes: **Crowding people and being called cute

**Hair: **Brownfur all over his body

**Eyes: **Red Orange

**Known As: **A pet squirrel to the boys**(mainly to Makoto)**, stubborn to work with, bully**(sometimes)**, and the red orange Powerpuff Squirrel on the PPBZ team

**Counterpart: **Chu**(Speeding Bullet)** Fujihara

**Closest Friend(s): **Makoto and Sanaye

**Background Story: **Bruce was made out of Chu's fur, Moko's DNA, Chemical Z, and later some peanuts. Bruce hate the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(especially Bullet)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

Ok, that was The Powerpuff Boys Z…next chapter you will meet the Rowdyruff Girls Z!


	5. Air Heads

**Chapter 5**

**Airheads**

"Ok, you guys already know who I'm writing about, but if you didn't know it's the Rowdyruff Girls Z."

**Artistic Button**

**Real Name: **Takiko Kimura

**Signature Color: **Peach

**Weapon: **Giant Paint Brush

**Likes: **Art, paintings from famous painters, cute boys, make-up, comic books, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Bad artwork, sweets, cats, and bugs

**Hair:** Dark tan, long hair in a side ponytail**(right if facing her)** with a peach button hair clip

**Eyes: **Peach

**Known As:** The leader of the RRGZ, the artist, the planner of school events, vice president of the school, and the peach Rowdyruff Girl.

**Counterpart: **Kaito**(Band)** Jono

**Closest Friend(s): **Izumi and Shiro

**Background Story: **Takiko lives with her mother and father. Takiko was always known as the girl who wanted to be in charge, but wanted to stick out for her love of art. So, one day when she was leaving the Museum for Fine Art; she saw a black light almost hit a little girl, but Takiko blocked her and now she is known as Artistic Button, leader of the RRGZ, the baddest group of girls that lived in Kyoto, Japan.

**Tasteful Bliss**

**Real Name: **Sanaye Fujihara

**Signature Color: **Brown

**Weapon: **Huge Whisk

**Likes: **Cute boys, cooking, sweets, family, friends, cooking shows, and Chu

**Dislikes: **Bad food, school, and homework

**Hair:** Brown-blonde, elbow length ponytail with hair out

**Eyes: **Brown**(wears glasses)**

**Known As: **The cook, eater, sweetest of the team, and brown Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Makoto**(Baker)** Jono

**Closest Friend(s): **Yutaka and Akako

**Background Story: **Sanaye lives with her mother, father, and her pet, Chu. Sanaye was very shy in school and didn't have much friends outside of the teen living. One day, when she and Chu were walking home after going to the vet, Sanaye stopped to stared at this new cooking equipments. She didn't notice the black light coming at her so, she got hit and became a Rowdyruff Z.

**Jumping Bunny**

**Real Name: **Akako Yoshikuni

**Signature Color: **Purple

**Weapon: **Jump Rope

**Likes: **Running races, vegetables, sports, skirts, bunnies, family, and friends

**Dislikes:** Chocolate, nuts, loud noises, scary things, and bugs

**Hair: **Dark brown hair in a median ponytail

**Eyes: **Purple

**Known As: **The energetic one, trace star, I-bite-your-head-off-if-you-mess-with-me girl, and purple Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Yutaka**(BenBen)** Jono

**Closest Friend(s): **Makoto and Sanaye

**Background Story: **Akako lives with her mother, father, 2 big sisters, 1 little sister, 2 little brothers, and 2 big brothers. Akako was always known for getting into fight with the boys, playing a few pranks on some girls, but the best trace star they had. One day, when she was running home she stopped by the park to play some double dutch with some kids. While she was playing she didn't see the black light heading to her and then she became a Rowdyruff Z.

**Cool Breeze**

**Real Name: **Izumi Yamashita

**Signature Color: **Periwinkle

**Weapon: **Fans

**Likes: **Japanese dances, pretty kimonos, peace days, boys, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Rainy days, country songs, and P.E. class

**Hair: **Sky blue, median hair in a bun

**Eyes: **Periwinkle

**Known As: **The fashion leader, popular girl in school, a bit cocky at times, daughter of Tai and Asuna and granddaughter of Runa, and the periwinkle Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Shiro**(Bay) **Jono

**Closest Friend(s): **Takiko and Sanaye

**Background Story: **Izumi lives mother**(Asuna)**, father**(Tai)**, and grandma**(Runa)** who are known to make the prettiest kimonos in the world. She was always popular with the boys at her school and had love letters falling out of her locker**(Takiko and Sanaye are pretty jealous of that fact)**. Well, one day after school Izumi when shopping for the last styles. When she was walking she stopped to look at a geisha who was dancing with fans. Then she saw a black light coming and she moved the geisha and that how she became a Rowdyruff Z.

**Speeding Bullet**

**Real Name: **Chu Fujihara

**Signature Color: **Yellow Orange

**Weapon: **Tire

**Likes: **Nuts, friends, family, being with Sanaye

**Dislikes: **Big animals and crowding people

**Hair: **Brown fur all over her body

**Eyes: **Yellow Orange

**Known As: **A pet squirrel to Sanaye, fast learner, and the yellow orange Rowdyruff squirrel on the RRGZ team

**Counterpart: **Yuri**(Bruce)** Jono

**Closest Friend(s): **Sanaye and Makoto

**Background Story: **Chu lives Sanaye and Sanaye's mother and father. She sometimes goes outside when everyone leaves the house and play with the other squirrels. One day, when she and Sanaye were walking home after going to the vet, Sanaye stopped to stared at this new cooking equipments, so Chu went to get herself a acorn for the nearby tree. When she had finish she jumped down on tire swing and didn't see the black light coming at her. She then became a Rowdyruff Z.

"Ok, that it for that team…now I will show you a different team that just as strong as the Zs even if they have an X. So, stay toon for the Powerpuff Boys X and the Rowdyruff Girls X!"


	6. Sweet  n  Sour Candy

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet 'n' Sour Candy**

"Hey, hey it me…you know M.B. and today we are talking about the Powerpuff Boys X. Like I said at the end of the last chapter they have Chemical X. In their zone, Green Earth, the strongest chemical is Chemical X; but their Chemical X is as stronger as Chemical Z. Ok, let's get started."

**Killer Blade**

**Fake Name: **Takeo Bobo

**Signature Color: **Plum

**Weapon: **A Huge 6-Hira-Shuriken

**Likes: **Scary movies, ninjas, karate, cartoons, and sports

**Dislikes: **Monsters, Beast Bobo, and immature people

**Hair: **Long knee length, orchid hair out

**Eyes: **Plum

**Known As: **The leader of the Powerpuff Boys X**(pretty much his whole team)**, sneaks person around night time, want-to-do-it-himself person, and the plum Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Yota**(Feminine Barrette)**Miyamoto

**Closest** **Friend(s): **Teruko and Hanaya

**Background: **Blade was made out of Yota's button, Beast Bobo's DNA, Chemical X, and later ashes. Beast Bobo wanted he own kids to take over the world since the RRGX were a ready bad and he wanted to be the best villain there. But, something when wrong and the boys became good. The boys were the 1st to met Professor Platinum and his daughter, Aiko since they were the good guys. Professor Platinum wanted the boys to get the girls to turn good. Blade hate the Rowdyruff Girls X**(especially Barrette)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them

**Evolving Bat**

**Fake Name: **Raiden Bobo

**Signature Color: **Maize

**Weapon: **Bat

**Likes: **Baseball games, Yamuri Giants, and Shigeo Nagashima**(also known as Mr. Baseball or Mr. Giants)**

**Dislikes: **Basketball games, his team losing, and missing the game

**Hair: **Short shoulder length, black hair in one braid

**Eyes: **Maize

**Known As: **A left handed pitcher and batter, a team sport, ladies man, and the maize Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Teruko**(Bumble Bee) **Hashimoto

**Closest Friend(s):** Isamu

**Background Story: **Bat was made of Teruko's dagger, Beast's DNA, Chemical X, and later a baseball. Bat hate the Rowdyruff Girls X**(especially Bee)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Takeoff Buzz**

**Fake Name: **Daichi Bobo

**Signature Color: **Saturn Green

**Weapon: **Telescope

**Likes: **Space, stars, aliens, science, scientists, and books

**Dislikes: **Fairy tales, being wrong, and not getting awards for his work

**Hair: **Short, curly, yellow green hair

**Eyes: **Saturn Green**(Sometimes wears goggles, but they're usually on his head)**

**Known As: **The smartest boy in school and on the Puff team, 10 times winner of the science fair, planner, and the Saturn green Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Hanaya**(Great Blessings)**Shimizu

**Closest Friend(s): **Haruto

**Background Story: **Buzz was made of Hanaya's paper plane, Beast's DNA, Chemical X, and later a mask. Buzz hate the Rowdyruff Girls Z**(had a soft spot for Blessings)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Unlimited Brakes**

**Fake Name: **Haruto Bobo

**Signature Color:** Razzmatazz

**Weapon: **Tool Belt Filled With Tools

**Likes: **Building things, tools, fixing things, and making things better

**Dislikes: **Destroy his work, not having a plan, and people touching his hair

**Hair: **Long calf length, purple hair in a ponytail

**Eyes: **Razzmatazz

**Known As: **The builder, a balance person, hard worker, and the razzmatazz Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart:** Reika**(Natural Berry)**Nakagawa

**Closest Friend(s): **Daichi

**Background Story: **Brakes was made of Reika's chapstick, Beast's DNA, Chemical X, and later a hammer. Berry hate the Rowdyruff Girls X**(especially Berry)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

**Wicked Blast**

**Fake Name: **Isamu Bobo

**Signature Color: **Cerise

**Weapon: **Lacrosse With A Ball

**Likes: **Action movies, playing outside, playing pranks, and lacrosse

**Dislikes: **Sitting still, being blamed, and eating a lot of food a day

**Hair:** Short, pink hair in a brush-forward style

**Eyes: **Cerise

**Known As: **The trouble maker, best lacrosse player in the school, and the cerise Powerpuff Boy

**Counterpart: **Umeko**(Disco Ball)**Murakami

**Closest Friend(s): **Raiden

**Background Story: **Blast was made of Umeko's shiny glove, Beast's DNA, Chemical X, and later a paint balls. Blast hate the Rowdyruff Girls X**(have a crush on Ball)**, but they turn the girls good and fell in love with them.

"Alright, alright we have meet the Powerpuff Boys X…now we need to meet the girls, so let's get ready to meet them next time."


	7. Rocky Beginners

**Chapter 7**

**Rocky Beginners**

"I'm tried, so here are the Rowdyruff Girls X and blah blah blah-let's get on with it!"

**Feminine Barrette**

**Real Name: **Yota Miyamoto

**Signature Color: **Lavender

**Weapon: **Violin

**Likes: **Music, violins, singing, pants, skirts, vegetables, boys, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Bugs, homework, mean girls, and sweets

**Hair: **Long knee length, orchid hair in two ponytails with lavender barrette at the end and some hair out

**Eyes: **Lavender

**Known As: **The leader of Rowdyruff Girls X, one of the best violinists in the school, a singer, chord's leader, and the lavender Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Takeo**(Blade)**Bobo

**Closest Friend(s): **Reika and Hanaya

**Background Story: **Yota lives with her grandpa and grandma after her father and mother died. Yota was very quiet and don't talk to people when she went to school. But, when she tryout for chord and orchestra they fell in love with her voice and how she played the violin. So, she got a lot happier and soon started to have friends. One day, after orchestra practice she saw a man playing the trumpet and she started to play with him. When they finished she saw a black light coming at them and she blocked him; and now she's known as Feminine Barrette; leader of the RRGX, the baddest girl group in Sendai, Tokyo.

**Bumble Bee**

**Real Name: **Teruko Hashimoto

**Signature Color: **Golden Rod

**Weapon: **2 Katanas

**Likes: **Sword fighting, strong boys, scary stories, bugs, boy stuff, family, and friends

**Dislikes:** Skirts, cute stuff, and the color pink

**Hair:** Upper back length, black hair in one braid

**Eyes: **Golden Rod

**Known As: **Don't-mess-with-me-I-might-not-mess-with-you kind of girl, a skilled swordswoman, loves to take action, a fighter, a yanki, and the golden rod Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Raiden**(Bat)**Bobo

**Closest Friend(s): **Hanaye and Takeo

**Background Story: **Teruko lives with her foster father and her foster big brother, Komugi. Teruko used to be a yanki**(which means juvenile delinquent/young gangster) **and attacked people from off the street. But, when she was attack for not giving someone their money, Komugi and his dad were passing by and helped her out. They asked her where her home was, she told she didn't have a home; so he adopted her and she quit being a yanki. She a still a bit yanki in school and Komugi tries to keep her in check as best he can. She usually carries a katana**(real and wood at times)** with her in school and no one want to say anything because they might get it. Now one day when Teruko was walking home she saw some yankis attacking a girl, so she helped her but she didn't see the black light coming. It hit her and she became a Rowdyruff X.

**Great Blessings**

**Real Name: **Hanaya Shimizu

**Signature Color: **Sea Green

**Weapon: **Bo

**Likes: **Oceans, hope, cute boys, sweets, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Dark colors, rainy days, bad people, the dark, and scary things

**Hair: **Median, yellow green hair in small curls

**Eyes: **Sea Green**(wears glasses)**

**Known As: **The smartest girl in school and on the Ruff team, Silence Killer, loving girl, and the sea green Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Daichi**(Buzz) **Bobo

**Closest Friend(s): **Teruko and Takeo

**Background Story: **Hanaya lives with her mother, grandpa, and grandma. Hanaya is very sweet and smart girl and she usually doesn't talk to people unless they talk to her or if they do something bad to her. Well, when Teruko 1st came to school she was very bitchy to everyone, so when Teruko was being mean to Hanaya when they were on break; Hanaya started beating her up**(even though Teruko still won)**. Teruko was pretty impressed with her so they became friends. Sometimes if someone being mean to her she turns into her berserk side called Silence Killer**(everyone seen it)** where she get the person back for being mean to her**(she used it on Teruko sometimes…but Teruko always wins)**. One day where she was getting food for her mother to cooking she stopped to see a boy climb up a tree. The boy grabbed a branch but slipped so he started to fall and Hanaya caught him then a black light hit her and she became a Rowdyruff X.

**Natural Berry**

**Real Name: **Reika Nakagawa

**Signature Color: **Violet Red

**Weapon: **Japanese Umbrella

**Likes: **Cute clothes, boys, cute stuff, sweets, comedy, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Mean boys and mean girls

**Hair: **Long purple hair in 2 ponytail bounded at the ends

**Eyes: **Red Violet

**Known As: **The popular girl in school, scary, complainer, always-wants-her-want girl, and the red violet Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Haruto**(Brakes) **Bobo

**Closest Friend(s): **Umeko and Yota

**Background Story: **Reika lives with her mother and grandma. Since her mother and grandma were polite, popular in school, and wanted Reika to follow them; Reika became rude and bitchy like any popular girl in a movie. Secretly she wants to have fun that why she "hangs" with Umeko the best she can. So, one day when Reika was sneaky out of a comedy show on a rainy day, she saw twins**(boy and girl)** were crying so she pretending to be a clown to make they laugh. She did a act with they umbrella, so she didn't see the black light coming at her and then she became a Rowdyruff X.

**Disco Ball**

**Real Name: **Umeko Murakami

**Signature Color: **Shocking Pink

**Weapon: **A Bouncing Disco Ball

**Likes: **Disco songs, her hair, old T.V. shows, disco clothes, bad boys, comedy, friends, and family

**Dislikes: **Her big brother and vegetables

**Hair: **Elbow length pink hair in 2 buns on the sides

**Eyes: **Shocking Pink

**Known As: **The Ball of Energy, comedy queen, Reika's strange friend, 80s lover, groovy girl, and the shocking pink Rowdyruff Girl

**Counterpart: **Isamu**(Blast)** Bobo

**Closest Friend(s): **Reika

**Background Story: **Umeko lives with her mother, stepfather, and her big stepbrother, Dave. Umeko's mother remarried to an America man. She loved her new stepfather, but she can't stand Dave because he was so mean to her. Umeko loves the Disco Age thanks to her stepfather bring things likes clothes, jewelry, and big hair. Umeko wears Disco clothes to school and love people staring at her and Umeko also love playing around with Reika when Reika isn't acting like a big bitch. So, when Umeko was grooving down the street with her iPod**(hey she still likes her time)** she really didn't see the black light come; so she became a Rowdyruff X.

"We only have 2 more groups…the Powerpuff Girls X and the Rowdyruff Boys X. The girls are going 1st next the boys and lastly I'm going to give y'all extra notes and a sneak preview…I'm going to take a nap now."


	8. Fire Breathers

**Chapter 8**

**Fire Breathers**

"Well, I'm feel well-rested so let's start with the Powerpuff Girls X. Their zone is called Red of the Fire and like the PPBX and RRGX's zone the Chemical X is the strongest…now let us begin Sweet Cheeks!"

**Zooming Bass**

**Real Name: **Sumi Ishikawa

**Signature Color: **Black

**Weapon: **Bass Guitar

**Likes: **Bad boys, scary things, black things, the dark, bugs, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Her little sister**(a little bit)**, goody boys, and school

**Hair: **Ankle length black hair with a white headband

**Eyes: **Black

**Known As: **The leader of PPGX, the bossy one, depressing one, sisterly, bass hero, and the black Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Kenta**(Black)** Gogo

**Closest Friend(s): **Nariko, Maaya, and Nakago

**Background Story: **Sumi lives with her mother, father, and her little sister, Suzu. Sumi is always bossy especially to Suzu, but she has her moments. Sumi is on top of her class and always may time for her band. Most people thinks she ego, but she not just a bit depress and scary at time. So, one day when Sumi and Suzu were leaving from Sumi's band rehearsal they saw 2 friends about to be hit by 2 white light, but they blocked them and Sumi became the leader of the PPGX.

**Loving Bell**

**Real Name: **Suzu Ishikawa

**Signature Color: **White

**Weapon: **2 Large Bell Bracelets

**Likes: **Bells, skirts, her big sister, girly stuff, star wars, games, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Everything bad

**Hair: **Ankle length white hair with a black headband

**Eyes: **White

**Known As: **Sumi's little sister, Funny Bone, sweetie pie, sometimes Sumi's shadow, loving, and the white Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Harou**(Bolt) **Gogo

**Closest Friend(s): **Shiori, Yue, and Nakago

**Background Story: **Suzu lives with her mother, father, and big sister, Sumi. Suzu loves being around Sumi even she says she dislikes her at times, but Suzu knows that she doesn't mean it. Suzu loves watching Sumi's band, but she doesn't hang around her even time. When she with her friends let play in the basement being fairies, wizards, and rolling dice. So, one day when Suzu and Sumi were leaving from Sumi's band rehearsal they saw 2 friends about to be hit by 2 white light, but they blocked them and Suzu became a Powerpuff X.

**Icy Blizzard**

**Real Name: **Maaya Chikafuji

**Signature Color: **Blast Blue

**Weapon: **Hanetsuki With Seeds

**Likes: **Snowy days, bad boys, shorts, birds, sports, surprises, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Short skirts, hats, and bugs

**Hair: **Blue hair with white highlights in a asymmetric cut**(goes over her right eye(facing her))**

**Eyes: **Blast Blue

**Known As: **Cold mama, somewhat stunk up, funny, cocky, and the blast blue Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Rihito**(Burn)**Gogo

**Closest Friend(s): **Sumi and Nakago

**Background Story: **Maaya lives with her mother, father, and her 2 older brothers. Since she has 2 older brothers she tries to out do people so she thought to be very cocky at time. She's on the ping-pong team at school and she's tries to be the top in her classes. Maaya wishes so much to have a sister, so she spent most of her time at Sumi's house because Sumi and Suzu act like her sisters…sometimes. Well, when Maaya was leaving from the ping-pong competition she saw a cute little girl trying to play ping-pong. Maaya played a game with her until a white light was heading to them; so Maaya shielded her and she became a Powerpuff X.

**Wild Boo**

**Real Name: **Nariko Nishimura

**Signature Color: **Gary

**Weapon: **HugeKendama

**Likes: **Scary things, girls, friends, family, sports, shorts, pants, and boy stuff

**Dislikes: **Boys and skirts

**Hair: **Gary hair with red tips in a shaggy style with a white bandage around her head**(her head isn't hurt it just her style)**

**Eyes: **Gary

**Known As: **Lesbian, a go-getter, lover-but-still-a-fighter, and the gray Powerpuff Girl

**Love Interest: **Yue Miyazaki

**Closest Friend(s):** Rihito, Nakago, and Sumi

**Background Story: **Nariko lives with her mother and other mom; and sometimes see her real father. Nariko was raise to like anyone she wanted, but she still followed her mothers. Nariko was more like her father that anyone, so she was totally a tomboy. She calls her mother who gave birth to her mommy, her other mother mom, and her father just father. Nariko had a crush on Sumi since seem so much like her, but Sumi explain that her only like her as a friend. But, when Nariko stayed after school to make up a test she met Yue, a cheerleader, and they started be friends…until Nariko told Yue that she love her and they hit it off. Well, one day when Nariko and Yue were on a date and boy playing with a kendama ran by Nariko and hit her. So, she ran after him while Yue not far behind and when she caught him, she saw a white light coming to her and she protect him. That how she became a Powerpuff X…and Yue was the only person who knows the Puff and Ruff secret.

**Young Brass**

**Real Name: **Shiori Takeuchi

**Signature Color: **Bittersweet

**Weapon: **Frisbee

**Likes: **Swimsuits, summer, rainy days, boys, skirts, being a kid, family, and friends

**Dislikes: **Pants, homework, school, and everything bad

**Hair: **Violet red hair in 2 fuzzy pigtails

**Eyes: **Bittersweet

**Known As: **The baby, immature, fun loving, childish, crybaby, and bittersweet Powerpuff Girl

**Counterpart: **Nakago**(Blood)**Gogo

**Closest Friend(s): **Suzu and Harou

**Background Story: **Shiori lives with her mother, father, and her dog, Sushi; since Shiori is a only child she's treated like a baby, so she act like one. Shiori isn't well known like the others except for the person who sleeps in class and has bad grades; but when she puts her mind into it she can do a lot of things well. She doesn't want to do sports, but she walks Sushi and plays in the park with her. And most time she can get away with anything by crying, but some of her teammates can see through it. So, one day when her and Sushi were playing fetch, Sushi saw the white light coming and Shiori just thought it was something pretty. So, Sushi ran away behind a tree, Shiori got hit by the white light and became a Powerpuff X.

"Ok, only one more group to go and it the Rowdyruff Boys X! Please toon in for the next one ;P."


	9. Flaming Coals

**Chapter 9**

**Flaming Coals**

"Alright, we all know what this is about, so I'm just going to get on with it."

**Charming Black**

**Fake Name:** Kenta Gogo

**Signature Color: **Black

**Weapon: **Hockey Stick With Puck

**Likes: **Being a leader, hockey, cold weather, taking charge, vampires, dark stories, and being right

**Dislikes: **Losing, sweetheart candy, rain, and people who don't follow directions

**Hair: **Black hair with one white piece in a short tousled

**Eyes:** Black

**Known as: **The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys X, cool headed brother, caring, cool, charming, hard work, and the black Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Sumi**(Zooming Bass) **Ishikawa

**Closest Friend(s): **Harou and Rihito

**Background story: **Black was made out of Sumi's guitar pick, Pepper's DNA, Chemical X, and later dry ice. Like Mojo, Pepper Gogo wanted to take over the world, but need some help so she made the RRBX; she tried to make a gray Ruff, but he would always disappear in a minute. Black hated the Powerpuff Girls X**(especially Bass)**, but the boys fell in love with the girls and they became good.

**Zapping Bolt**

**Fake Name: **Harou Gogo

**Signature Color: **White

**Weapon: **A Chain With A Steal Ball

**Likes: **Destroying things, loud noises, his brother Kenta, sour candies, lightning storms, and rain

**Dislikes: **When Suzu is sad, fishy smells, seafood, and birds

**Hair: **White hair with one black piece in a short tousled

**Eyes: **White

**Known As: **Sweet, lovable, loud, silly, peacekeeper, sometimes Kenta's shadow, and the white Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Suzu**(Loving Bell) **Ishikawa

**Closest Friend(s): **Kenta and Shiori

**Background Story: **Bolt was made out of Suzu's bracelet, Pepper's DNA, Chemical X, and later chained necklace. Bolt hate the Powerpuff Girls X**(had a crush on Bell)**, but once they became good is crush blossomed into love.

**Hot Burn**

**Fake Name: **Rihito Gogo

**Signature Color: **Navy Blue

**Weapon:** Nunchucks

**Likes: **Ninjas, karate, action movies, comic books, fighting, battles, and silence

**Dislikes: **Alarm clocks, science, be called lazy, and cold food

**Hair: **Blue hair with white tips spiked up hair

**Eyes: **Navy Blue

**Known As:** A laid-back-guy, fighter when needed, quiet, calm, and the navy blue Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Maaya**(Icy Blizzard)** Chikafuji

**Closest Friend(s): **Nariko and Kenta

**Background Story: **Burn was made out of Maaya's ping pong paddle, Pepper's DNA, Chemical X, and later ninja mask. Burn hated the Powerpuff Girls X**(especially Blizzard)**, when they turned good he fell for her.

**Dark Blood**

**Fake Name: **Nakago Gogo

**Signature Color: **Scarlet

**Weapon:** A scythe

**Likes: **The dark, scary movies, having fun, and going to the movies

**Dislikes: **Plays, books, school, and being called the Grim Reaper

**Hair: **Short, violet red hair in fuzzy style

**Eyes: **Scarlet

**Known As: **Grim Reaper, sometimes rude, friendly at times, mature, best friend to the ladies, and the scarlet Rowdyruff Boy

**Counterpart: **Shiori**(Young Brass) **Takeuchi

**Closest Friend(s): **Sumi, Nariko, Maaya, and Suzu

**Background Story: **Blood was made out of Shiori's silly string, Pepper's DNA, Chemical X, and later dirty rag. Blood hated the Powerpuff Girls X**(especially Brass)**, but when they became good and Shiori kept being sweet to him, he fell in love with her.

"Yeah, there is no gray boy…sorry didn't felt like making him. He would have been gay, I'm more into yuri than yoai. Oh, and the Professor of this zone is a girl named Professor Titanium and Hiroto is her son. Ok, so there's all the forgotten Puffs and Ruffs and I'm glad I told them to you. Hey, have you notice that all the girls' name have repeated letter(s) in their names…cool right. Anyways, the last chapter it a sneak peek of 'Unthinkable Lovers' and be ready for it."


	10. See You Soon

**Sneak Peek**

"Do you think the girls are coming soon, papa I mean Professor?" asked Ken.

"I'm not sure, Ken. I can't reach them on the Z's speakers…I hope they're alright."

Somewhere in the water zone the water's .mo. Z followed by the air, earth, and fire Z or X where just coming back. The water girls told the zones to put their Z or X heads in the new garages the Professor had made while they put their Z away. "So, this is Professor Utonium's lab/house." yawned Takiko. It was about 7:40am and everyone**(except the water girls)** was sleepy.

"Yeah…How about you guys get some more sleep and we'll start making breakfast." smiled Miyako.

"Thanks, well night guys." yawned Kenta while everyone started their way to the guest bedrooms.

In the kitchen the girls were setting things up to cook a big breakfast. They didn't notice their boys who were in the living room still asleep. "Let's see…we have thirty-four Puffs and Ruffs here now counting us." said Chika while putting on an apron.

"And the Professor, Ken, Peach, and Plum will wake up soon." said Miyako who was getting some bowls out.

"And if the boys come out then they will want something too." groaned Kaoru while getting out some eggs from the four, big refrigerators.

"So, that means we're making breakfast for forty-two people." sighed Momoko.

Chika threw Momoko and Kaoru their aprons and said, "Well, let's get cracking."

**About 3 hrs of Cooking & Setting the Table**

The girls were a real mess. Their aprons and clothes had flour to eggs on them and their hair had falling out and had flour in them. But, on the bright side they smelled like cinnamon, blueberries, syrup, and/or butter. They woke everyone up**(still haven't seen the boys)** and went into the bathrooms to wash up. "Peach and Plum are so cute." said Shiori who was holding Plum.

"I know, I know." smiled Reika who was hugging Peach.

"Hey, Professor who are these boys?" asked Yutaka who was pointing at the boys.

"Oh, they're the girls' boys and Rowdyruff Boys."

"OMG! They are Kukai, Ikuto, Eiji, and Riku." said Akako.

"Yes…Could you guys wake them up I bet they can't wait to see the girls." said Ken.

They nodded and went all around the couch and got close to them. "1…2…3, Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" they all shouted.

"Aaahhh!" yelled the boys who fell off the couch.

"What's with the rude awakening?" yawned Boomer.

"Sorry, boys but its breakfast time." laughed Nariko.

"Wait a minute-who are all of you?" asked a shocked Butch.

"We're the other zones' Puffs and Ruffs…Now let's eat!" grinned Harou who was already in his sit.

"Wait, other zones…does that mean…" started Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Well, that is it for the sneak peek. Anyone confused yet? Well, that means you need to learn my forgotten Puffs and Ruffs and wait for the story to appear in my box. It will take some time since I have to type all of it up since I wrote it a long time ago, but it's worth the wait. Please review and…wait and see ;3!<strong>


End file.
